


Breathless

by Angelleras



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Heartache, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smut, Strip Tease, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, guysgettingpegged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleras/pseuds/Angelleras
Summary: Set in modern day times but there is no covid. You are a second year college student. Eren is a senior and Levi is an adult with a job. This isn't the type of fanfic where you date one of them and get heartbroken in like 2 chapters and then go off with the other. No, you will fully date both of them, and experience them both. As for the smut, all things go🤪. This is for all the horndogs out there; before we get into all of that, we gotta establish the characters and relationships first. But don't worry, it's coming.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic but I am so excited. I have so many good ideas for how this is gonna go so stay tuned. Will probably be updating on Sundays except for the weeks where I have more school stuff than normal. P.S. I tried to make this as inclusive as possible, meaning that reader is not just white, as most of these povs are. Don't worry, there will be no "he ran his fingers effortlessly through my hair" or "I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun" (cuz that isn't possible for everyone; short hair, braids, and other hair types.) The reader is whatever you are, I tried to make her own appearance as ambiguous as possible so she looks like whatever you want her to look like. There will be picking you up and slinging you over both Eren's and Levi's shoulders; but don't worry, they're hella strong. I also tried to give her a good fashion sense, which is why in some places, you might see details explaining her outfit choices. Ahh I'm so excited for this. I really wanted Sasha to have a chance with Niccolo, though I created a love triangle with Connie included. Also in most fanfics that aren't Armin/Reader, Armin never really ends up with anyone and I want to change that.
> 
> For those of you that saw the update before this, I added a couple thousand words to this chapter because I felt that it was too short. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Ring Ring Ring._ Your alarm clock seated on the little cabinet by your bed goes off, rousing you from deep sleep. Annoyed at the obnoxious ringing, you quickly turn it off and then begin to toss and turn. Your eyes close as you start to doze off again. A few seconds later, they slowly open and you glance at the clock. _Oh shit._ It’s 7:30 am; in 30 minutes you have your first class of the day. The alarm had been set for 7:00 am but somehow you had slept for an extra 30 minutes. You sit up slowly and painfully, it feels like someone kicked you in the face as your head is literally throbbing. _Why the fuck did I let Sasha convince me to go to that stupid party._

Last night, your roommate invited you to her best friend, Connie’s party. It was the day before the start of the first semester of your second year at university; normally you would be looking over the syllabus for your respective classes and doing any pre-class readings to prepare for the first day but Sasha had been especially convincing and all but dragged you out of your dorm. You loved her to death but sometimes she could be pushy, annoyingly so. Though you can’t really fault her for that, it’s just her personality. For the year that you’ve known Sasha since you became roommates in your first year, she had consistently been the same outgoing, loving and secretly crazy girl. Admittedly, you were overwhelmed by her entire presence at first but you soon became used to it and ended up depending on her a lot. You became great friends and even requested each other as roommates for your second year.

Last night, you had promised yourself that you would only stay for a couple of hours but guess who didn’t get back till 4 in the morning. You rub your eyes and blink quickly several times as you try to orient yourself. Your throat is also parched and you look around your room and spy a glass of water on the cabinet by your bed. Quickly gulping it down, you raise your arms up in a big stretch, wiggle out from under the covers and get up from bed.

You rub your eyes and walk over to the closet. Thankfully, you had previously picked out your outfit for the day so you wouldn’t have to spend the extra 10 minutes you normally do deciding what to wear. Not that you would’ve had much trouble doing that anyways as you had three whole closets worth of clothes. You pick up the neatly folded clothes and throw a towel over your shoulder. Stretching and yawning once again, you open the door to your bedroom and step into the hallway, sunlight already creeping in from behind the curtains at the end of the hall to the right. _Oof._ You shiver as your feet make contact with the cold floor; in fact, the whole place was freezing. Sasha probably turned on the AC again. From the room next to yours, you hear her loud snoring. It was bad enough that you got back at 4:00 am, but Sasha was still jumping around in Connie’s apartment when you left so you can’t even imagine what time she got back. You take a left turn, enter into the bathroom at the other end of the hall and set your clothes down on the stool by the back corner.

Because both you and Sasha were from decently well off families, you were able to afford one of the pricier dorm rooms along with its many perks. For one, the entire dorm was three times the size of the average dorm room in other buildings. You also had a generous amount of space in the living room which allowed you to install a Samsung 55” LS03T 4k Ultra HD Tv; Sasha had provided the furniture. There was also a large kitchen and pantry which allowed you to store a huge amount of food, snacks and drinks. Though Sasha took it upon herself to stock half the pantry with crates of alcohol. Similarly, the bathroom was very spacious and included a large sink and countertop which had been split into two to separate your toothbrushes, skincare, makeup and other things. There was a huge bathtub and next to it was the shower room. At the other corner was another stool; Sasha decided to get two, one for each of you, so you had somewhere to sit while doing your makeup. Both stools were conveniently placed in front of the extra large mirror above the sink and countertop. Lastly, and most importantly, the dorm room was sound-proof, which meant that you and Sasha could throw parties or blast music on the speakers as loud as you wanted without the whole building knowing.

You throw your towel on the rack by the shower room and quickly brush your teeth. You look into the mirror, sighting your ruined mascara and eyeliner as well as your smudged lipstick. You couldn’t be bothered to clean your face or shower when you got back last night. _What a mess!_ Taking a makeup wipe from its pack, you thoroughly wipe your face and discard the sheet into the trash.

“Alexa, what time is it?”

 _Chime._ “The time is 7:35 am.”

“Set a timer for every five minutes.”

 _Chime._ “Setting a timer for five minutes.”

 _Fuck._ Since the languages building was a 10 minute walk from your dorm, you had approximately 15 minutes to get ready before class started. You rush into the shower and scrub your body and face as fast as you can. Just as you’re getting out of the shower, the timer goes off. You quickly turn it off and begin getting dressed. First, you put on your white panties and bra; you loved to match. Then you spread lotion all over your body and put on deodorant. You slip on a white tennis skirt, a white collared long-sleeved shirt and then a mint green oversized sweatshirt over the shirt. Since it was only September, it was still warm enough to go out in a skirt. Grabbing a small cotton pad, you pour some toner over it and begin wiping your face. You quickly moisturize your face and then grab a brow brush and brush it through your eyebrows, shaping it the way you want. Applying mascara over your eyelashes, you run it through until satisfied, quickly glancing at the small lighted vanity mirror on the countertop to make sure it was okay. Lastly, you apply a red tinted lip balm over your lips. Rushing against the time, you try to make your hair presentable as much as one can in 1 minute. The timer goes off again.

You quickly put on a rose gold butterfly chain necklace, rose gold ear cuffs over your ears, two rose gold rings over both middle fingers, spray your perfume and lunge out of the bathroom. Upon entering your room, you search for your bag and swiftly pick it up, silently thanking yourself for placing your books and IPad in it before going out the previous night. Picking up your phone from your desk, you glance at the time. 7:47 am. You leave your bedroom, go to the kitchen and pour some coffee into a mug, sealing it with a lid. In the next few seconds, you throw on your socks and shoes and head out the door, bag on your shoulders, mug in one hand, and phone in the other. You glance at your phone again. 7:51 am. _Okay close enough._ You speed walk for the next 8 minutes and get there just in time with 1 minute left to spare.

Upon entering the classroom, your eyes roam until they finally land on Jean who is seated on the opposite end of the room. He raises his head to look up and you make eye contact. Immediately, a huge smile comes across his face and he waves you over to sit next to him. The class is already filled with students and the professor is already at her desk. Hastily, you make your way over Jean but on the way there, you bump into someone and drop your phone.

“Shit, sorry.” You bend over to pick it up but whoever you bumped into is already a step ahead of you.

“No worries.” The person says as he reaches out his hand to give your phone back. You look up from the ground and are about to address the person but pause. You are quite taken aback with him. The first thing you notice about him are his striking emerald green eyes, they remind you of a bottomless pit that you could get lost in forever but filled with absolute bliss instead of regular scary pit things. Suddenly, he clears his throat, raises an eyebrow and glances at his outstretched hand and then back at you. It is only then that you realize that you’d been staring.

“Oh yeah thanks.” Quickly, you grab your phone from his hand and walk away, cringing at yourself once your back is turned. _Okay what the fuck was that_. Finally, you reach Jean and sit down, setting your mug down on the desk and pulling your bag off you to remove its contents. As you’re bringing out your textbooks, you feel Jean’s eyes on you. He has an amused look on his face.

“What?” You pause and turn to look at him.

“(Y/N) what was that?” The grin on his face is getting bigger by the second.

“What was what?” a frown encroaching your own face. You know exactly what he’s talking about but decide to play dumb.

“I mean you standing over there gaping like an idiot.” At this point, Jean is barely containing his laughter.

“Shut…”

“Hello, students. Welcome to Korea 101. My name is Kim Kyungsook and I’ll be your instructor for this semester. It is very nice to meet all of you.” You are interrupted by the professor who is now standing at the front of the class. Both you and Jean regain composure and shift your eyes to the front of the classroom; you can continue the conversation once class is over.

“This is a relatively easy class so I believe that you all will do well as long as you practice daily. Alright, before I go into the syllabus, I’m going to introduce the TAs to the class. You guys can come up here.” The professor beckons to some students and they all get up and walk to where she is standing. You notice that the green-eyed boy is one of them and watch as he makes his way to the front of the classroom with the other three people you assume are TAs as well. Eventually, they all settle into a line and come up one by one to introduce themselves. You don’t really pay attention to the others as you’re too busy examining the green-eyed boy.

His hair is dark brown, almost black and slightly long, reaching his shoulders and is done into a half-up half-down style. He is wearing blue jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt and a jacket, with crisp white shoes. His appearance is very clean, it is obvious that he takes care of himself. He seems to be around 6”5 and has broad shoulders and tone legs. He also has long, slender fingers; overall a very attractive guy. As you observe him, it becomes his turn to introduce himself and he steps closer to the seated students.

“What’s up guys, I’m Eren Yeager and one of your TAs this semester.” As he is speaking, his eyes roam the classroom. They stop on you for a split second then move past you and land on Jean who is sitting next to you. Eren then gives a small nod towards Jean as he is speaking and smiles lightly. “I’m a political science and east-asian studies double major. I’m also a senior. Uh… what else is there to say. Oh, our lovely professor here is one the best teachers ever. Seriously, we love her.” The other TAs agree and he continues. “Anyways, good luck to you guys. I’m sure you’ll have fun and I’m excited to work with all of you. Alright, I’m done.”

From the confident and charismatic way he spoke and the way others watched him, it is evident to you that Eren was a pretty popular guy.  _ Eren huh? Interesting name for an interesting guy I guess. Wait, his name sounds kinda familiar. _

“Hey, why did he nod at you?” You lean to your right and whisper to Jean as the last TA is introducing herself.

“We’re kinda friends. Well not really, more like he’s a friend of a friend. We’ve hung out in groups before but never alone. I met him last year at Reiner’s party.” 

“Are you kidding? You’re telling me you’ve known this guy and just never bothered to mention his existence to me? Wow, what a friend.” You jokingly shake your head at Jean.

“Shh, can we just talk about this after class?” Jean says curtly and then gives his attention to the professor who starts speaking again as the TAs walk back to their seats.  _ Okay, that was weird. What’s with the attitude. _

“Since this is only the first day, I will go over the syllabus and start our first lesson of the semester. We’ll be learning a bit about the history of Korea and then go into Korean letters. Today will be vowels and double vowels. After going over the letters, we’ll break up into smaller groups to practice, run by the TAs. Alright, let’s get started.” She goes back to her desk and opens up a presentation that is displayed on the projector at the front of the class. The professor talks for the next 35 minutes and soon, it is time to break into groups. She reads out the names for each group along with the name of the TA running the group. People shuffle all around the classroom as their names are called. Soon your name is called along with your group; you notice that you are separated from Jean. However, you have Eren as a TA.  _ Nice. _ You smile to yourself.

“For those of you in my group, follow me.” Eren raises his hand and walks to the back corner of the room. You grab a chair and follow him; apart from you, there are four other students in your group. Each of you set down your chair, forming a circle. Somehow you end up sitting directly across from him.

“Alright, let’s start with introductions. Tell us your name, major, year of study, and one fun fact or guilty pleasure. We’ll start with this fine gentleman on my right and go from there.” 

“My name is Thomas Wagner. I’m a freshman majoring in computer science and minoring in korean language. Fun fact about me is that I own a sand ant farm.”

“Wait, hold up.” Eren says. “You’re a freshman so living in the dorm is mandatory. Uh, I don’t think you’re allowed to have one of those in there with you.”

“No comment.” Thomas looks to the floor.

“Alright then, just don’t get caught. Let’s move on.”

“I’m Ymir and a senior. I’m a biology major. Fun fact is that I’m taking this class as a gpa booster.” 

“You made a great choice taking this class.” Ymir says nothing in response and just shrugs. It’s your turn next.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N) and a sophomore. I’m an economics and east-asian studies double-major. A fun fact about me is that I am a brown belt in brazilian jiu jitsu.”

“Really? (Y’N) that’s very cool. So I’m guessing that you could kick everyone’s ass in here if you really wanted to?” Eren smiles at you, making eye contact, leaning forward and shifting his elbows to rest on either side of his thighs.

“I mean, probab…” You start to say, slightly leaning forward as well.

“But not me though. I’m a wrestler, ten years.” Eren interrupts you, proudly speaking of his own strength.

“Nah, I think I could take you.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“We will?” You ask, a little confused by what he meant. It sounded somewhat like an invitation. Eren says nothing but raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Moving on to the next person.” The remaining two people introduce themselves. For the next 10 minutes, you all practice pronouncing the korean vowels and double vowels. During this time, you glance at Eren a few times still thinking about what he said. Sometimes he catches you staring and only smiles at you before looking away. Soon, the professor clears her throat loudly, gathering all attention to her. 

“There’s about 3 minutes left of class so we’re gonna end it here. Your homework is the first page of chapter 1 in your workbook. Have it done before the next class, we’ll spend some time reviewing it before going into consonants. You guys are now free to leave, only the TAs should stay behind. I hope you all have a great first day, I’ll see you on Wednesday.” She goes to her desk and sits down, waiting for the students to leave.

“I hope you guys had a good time. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Eren says as your group is disbanding. You turn around to look at him and smile and wave goodbye then walk out the door, but not before saying thanks to the professor. As you go out into the hallway, you see Jean waiting for you and you walk up to him. 

“(Y/N) how was it?” He looks up at you just as you reach where he is standing. The two of you then walk down the stairs and out the building.

“I think this is about to be my favourite class this semester. How was it for you?”

“It was alright, not bad. I like our professor.”

“So... what we were talking about before.”

“And on that note, I actually have to go. My next class is in 15 minutes and the building is a 7 minute walk from here. We’ll meet in the cafeteria at 11 yeah?” He pats your head and starts to walk in the opposite direction.  _ Is it just me or is he avoiding the topic.  _ You glance at your phone, it’s 9:05 am. Korean class was only an hour long. Your next class is at 9:30 am. You spend around 10 minutes walking to the building where your next class is located. You get there a few minutes early so you sit in the hallway, waiting for the professor to open the door to the room. The professor shows up soon enough as well as many more students. The class lasts another hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overhear a conversation between Eren and Maria, and talk to Jean about Eren. Later, you go to a party and some fun stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I updated a little late. But don't worry, the chapter is extra long to make up for it.

By the time you get out of class, it’s 10:30 am. You’re not meeting Jean for another half hour so you decide to walk around campus and explore. After a little while, you reach the little park outside the cafeteria building but decide not to go in right away. Spying a little bench at the corner of the park furthest away from the building, you sit and take out your phone trying to pass away the next 20 minutes. 

“Eren, can I talk to you for a second?” While on your phone, you hear a female voice call out to someone, supposedly Eren, on a path behind you but separated by tall bushes so you couldn’t see them but you could hear what was going on.

“Hey Maria what’s up?” From her voice and name, you notice that she is one of the TAs in your Korean class.

“Um, I”m not really sure how to ease into this so I’m just gonna go ahead and say it. When are we gonna stop playing around, and when are you gonna ask me out officially?” You quietly gasp to yourself. _Well this is interesting._ Though you feel like you should probably not be listening in to this conversation. You consider leaving for a second but your curiosity takes over and you stay and continue to eavesdrop.

“Sorry, what? What on earth are you talking about?”

“Eren come on. We’ve been flirting for weeks and I keep wondering when we’re gonna make it official. I mean, aren’t you tired of this casual back and forth thing we’ve been doing?”

“Maria, I’m sorry but I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. I mean, I noticed that you’ve been flirting with me but I have never once flirted back.” Eren sounds genuinely confused.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re saying that you’ve never ever flirted with me? So what about the numerous times you’ve asked me out to eat. Or the other nights you insisted on walking me home. Or how about the many times we’ve come close to kissing? Or just you in general always finding ways to touch me, like wrapping your arm around my shoulders or playing with my hair or holding my hand.” Maria starts to raise her voice, you detect a mixture of anger and hurt. _Oh damn, this escalated quickly. So much drama and it’s only the first day of school._

“But this is just how I am, I treat everyone like that. I asked you out to eat because you’re a good friend and I genuinely like being around you. I wanted to walk you home because it was dark and I felt uneasy about letting you go by yourself, it was the nice thing to do. Also, every time we’ve almost kissed, you initiated it and I never played into it. And again, I am a really affectionate person, I don’t even notice when I do shit like that. But I assure you, Maria. This is how I act with everyone and I have never intended to treat you like anything other than a friend.”

“So you’re saying it was all in my head then?” The conversation is getting a bit sad now, and you decide that you’ve heard enough. You feel a little bad for hearing all of this because you definitely now know a little more than you should. Getting your bag, you quietly walk away, opting to go the long way around to the cafeteria building so you don’t risk them seeing you. You go into the cafeteria building and pick out a table close to the entrance so Jean can easily spot you. Lost in thought about the conversation you just heard, you don’t notice when Jean comes up to the round table and sits down across from you, setting his bag and books down. Therefore, you are a little shocked when he suddenly snaps his fingers in front of your face, and you jump a little.

“(Y/N) I called you like five times. What are you thinking so deeply about?” There is a look of concern that spreads across Jean’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.” Both you and Jean walk towards the counter containing trays, pick one up and then proceed to walk to the place where food is being served. In your head, you debate telling Jean about the conversation you just heard. While it would make for a very interesting discussion, you feel a little weird for gossiping about the girl who most certainly just got her heart broken. After getting your food, you both settle back to the table you had picked earlier and start eating. 

“Jean, earlier I thought you were being a little bit weird when I tried talking to you about Eren. Is there something you wanna tell me or…” Jean appears to think it over for a second and then sighs loudly. He puts his burger down and starts speaking.

“I’m not really a fan of him. I just think that he’s a bit pretentious. He’s a pretty popular guy, he has a lot of friends and is liked by a lot of people but I don’t know, something about him comes across as fake to me.” Jean picks up his burger again and continues to eat, waiting for your response.

“Oh, okay. When I spoke to him earlier, he really didn’t seem that bad. But I guess you’ve known him longer so you probably know more than I do. I get that, but why were you being weird about it. You do realize that I wouldn’t actually care if you told me that you didn’t like someone I barely even knew.”

“Because that’s the guy that Mikasa likes.”

“Oh. OH. THAT’S where I know him from! I knew his name sounded familiar.” Mikasa was one of your best friends who you had met as a freshman in high school. Ever since then, you were both really close. Mikasa comes from a very wealthy family; her family owning one of the largest automobile companies in the country. Though you never really cared much for it, as you weren’t one to be swayed by material things. You were friends with Mikasa because you got along really well and bonded in class while shaming a terrible teacher you both had. Once that semester was over, you continued to be friends and eventually grew close enough to be considered each other's' best friend. As for Jean, you had known him since you were 11 years old. You had both been family friends and didn’t get along at first because your family always tried to force both of you together. Eventually, you both got over that and started hanging out more and more until you became best friends. He was an even closer friend than Mikasa. Jean and Mikasa were introduced to each other around two years ago with you as their mutual friend. 

Soon enough, they became really good friends as well. 

It wasn’t long before Jean started to develop feelings for Mikasa and often tried to get you to set them up even though he knew that you hated being in the middle. He had never once tried to ask her out because he knew that he would get rejected immediately. Several times, Jean had tried dropping hints but either Mikasa didn’t notice or she did and didn’t care. For as much as you could tell, Mikasa did not like him back. What’s more, for the past year, she had been obsessed with this guy in school who you had only just realized was Eren. A theory soon pops in your head.

“Are you sure you’re not just biased against Eren because Mikasa likes him?”

“Okay, I admit that it is part of why I don’t like him. But I was being serious when I said that he’s shady.”

“That’s unfortunate. I don’t think he feels the same way towards you seeing how he smiled at you earlier.”

“Yeah he’s usually friendly with everyone, whether or not they like him. I haven’t exactly been subtle. That’s pretty much how he is, he has no trouble talking to anyone. That’s why he has so many friends and so many people like him.”

“Why is this the first time that I’m fully hearing about this guy? All I know about him from Mikasa is that he’s hot and nice.” Your thoughts drift back to the conversation you heard earlier between Eren and Maria. Once more, you consider sharing it with Jean. Your curiosity takes over and you tell Jean about the encounter. As you’re telling Jean the story, you notice that he doesn’t seem the least bit surprised.

“That’s happened so many times before. Eren says that he’s just an overly affectionate person so what comes off as flirting to many people is actually just him acting normally. This is why he doesn’t have any female friends. He acts really nice to them and they develop feelings for him and then get mad at him when he doesn't reciprocate them.” 

“Well that must suck.” Now you’re thinking back to the conversation you had in class and how you had thought it was weird when he made a comment about wrestling you. _So he’s just a really outgoing person huh? I guess that was nothing._

“You wanna know what I think?” Jean straightens himself and places his arms on the table in front of him.

“What?”

“I think that he’s doing that shit on purpose. He’s leading all those girls on and flirting so he can get them to like him. And when he inevitably rejects them, it’s like a power trip for him.”

“Okay, Jean. Um, that’s kind of a big accusation. Plus, it didn’t seem like he was having any fun at all rejecting Maria. Didn’t you just say that he’s an overly affectionate person in general? That could just be it. There’s tons of people like that.”

“If that were the case, why isn’t he even slightly affectionate to his male friends? He just acts like any regular guy does towards their friends. He’s only that way to women.”

“I don’t know. Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you don’t like him?”

“(Y/N) I’m telling you. I’ve known him for almost a year, he just gives off weird vibes. This is another reason I don’t want Mikasa to get involved with him, she might just get her heart broken.”

“I really don’t know Eren well enough to agree with you or defend him, but he still seems like a decent guy from what I’ve seen. Whatever, let’s just leave it there. It’s not like I’m planning on going after him any time soon. And I think Mikasa will be fine.”

“Fine.” Jean says as you glance at your phone, It’s 11:45 am. There is a text on your phone from Mikasa. _Speak of the devil._ The text says that she is on her way to the cafeteria. You text back quickly. _I’m actually about to leave but Jean is still here._ She texts back, “Ok.” 

“Alright, I’m gonna go to the library for a few hours before my next class.” You stand up, gathering your food tray and slinging your bag over your shoulders. “By the way, Mikasa’s coming.” Jean’s face lights up and a huge smile comes across it.

“K, I’m gonna stay for a little longer then. I’ll wait for Mikasa to get here. Bye, text me later.” Jean says while bringing out a book from his bag. _What a hopeless guy._ You smile as you put away the tray and leave the cafeteria, heading to the library.

You stay at the library for almost two hours before heading to your next class. Your last class of the day lasts for an hour; by the time you’re done it’s almost 3:00 pm. After you leave, you head to a cafe to grab a light snack. Then you head back to your dorm building, you swipe your key card and enter the hallway leading to the living room and kitchen. It’s quiet. At this time of the day, Sasha would still be in class. Normally, you schedule all your classes for the morning and early afternoons while Sasha’s would be scheduled for late afternoons and early evenings. Sasha was not a morning person, mostly because she tended to stay out all night. It worked well for her though; she was a surprisingly good student. Because of your different class schedules, you and Sasha usually only ever saw each other in the evenings and had dinner together, except for on the weekends. 

Kicking your shoes off, you go straight to the kitchen and bring out the mug you took earlier and wash it. At the library, you had already done all your reading for the day as well as prepared for the classes tomorrow. So now, you had nothing to do. Last night you had only gotten three and a half hours of sleep so you decide to go take a nap, your fatigue finally catching up with you. As soon as you enter your room, you throw your bag on the floor and flop on your bed, knocking out immediately.

After what feels like five minutes, you hear a knock on your door stirring you from sleep. Before you get a chance to respond, the door is flung open and Sasha enters. “Good, you’re home. Go get dressed, we’re going out.”

“What?” You’re still drowsy and it takes you a second to orient yourself. Sasha is standing at the foot of your bed impatiently. You sit up and rub your eyes.

“Come on, get up. You need to get ready.”

“Hello to you too. What am I getting ready for?” You’re a little annoyed that she woke you up from your nap.

“Connie’s friend invited him to a party he’s having at his house tonight and he invited me. Now I’m inviting you.”

“Sasha no, I’m tired.” You start laying back down on your bed.

“Uh huh no, you can sleep when we get back. Please, I really want you to go. It’ll be so much fun.” She rips the bed covers off you and stretches her right hand towards you. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” Sasha was a very difficult person to refuse and pretty much always got her way. That’s because she would simply bother you until you said yes. You glare at her for a second and then take her hand as support in getting up from bed. At times, Sasha’s personality could be very annoying. But ultimately you were grateful for it; if she hadn’t pushed you to go to a lot of things last year, you would’ve missed out on so much. Mikasa wasn’t exactly a partier and Jean usually had other things going on. You definitely don’t consider yourself a boring person as you’ve had your fair share of excitement and adventures, but recently you’ve tried to mellow down a bit to focus on school which means that the only times you really go out are when Sasha drags you along with her to whatever party, popular spot or restaurant she feels like going to. “The party starts in an hour so no need to rush. I’ll wait for you in the living room.” You look at your phone which is on the cabinet by your bed; it’s 9:07 pm. _Fuck, how long was I asleep for._

Sasha turns around and starts to walk in the direction of the door. You notice that she is already dressed. She is wearing a tight fitting black, mid thigh-length leather skirt with a slit down the side and a black lace long sleeved top. The top is see through and you can’t help but notice the black bra underneath. Her outfit really accentuates her figure; you’ve got to give it to her, she can dress.

You walk towards your closet and start sorting through your closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Going off Sasha’s outfit, you guess that sexy and casual is the mood for tonight. You pull out a slip black backless mid thigh length dress with a high thigh slit. The dress is mostly loose but cinched at the waist and looser at the hips, giving off the illusion of an hourglass figure. Neither you or Sasha were ever worried about being overdressed. You both liked looking good and that was all there was to it. Pulling the dress over your shoulder, you walk out of your room and into the bathroom. On your way to the bathroom, you hear a tv program playing in the background. You recognize one of the voices as Gordon Ramsay.

In the bathroom, you take a quick shower and slip on your clothes. You cleanse, tone, and moisturize your face. For makeup, you apply some gel on your eyebrows and brush it upwards, opting for the hair stroke technique. You add some concealer to clean up the shape. Next you decide to use a red eyeliner, instead of your normal black. You make a winged shape in the outer corner of your eyes; it is noticeable but not overly dramatic. Next you add some highlighter to the inner corner of your eyes, the tip of your nose, and the top of your cheekbones. You also add some blush to brighten up your face a little. Lastly, you use a reddish brown lip liner and fill the space in with a matted dark red lipstick. Satisfied with your look, you decide to ease up on the jewellery tonight opting for a silver ring and silver earrings. You also throw in two silver ear cuffs. Since you have enough time, you style your hair in the way you want. You spray on a floral perfume scent; now you’re ready. You walk out the bathroom and down the hall and call out to Sasha who is still sitting on the couch and watching a cooking show.

She turns around and her eyes widen when she sees you. “Holy fuck (Y/N), you look hot. You’d better be getting laid tonight.” You look down and smile shyly as you feel your face getting hot. It’s been a while since you’ve hooked up with anyone and you definitely would not be against it tonight though it was not your priority.

“Thanks babe, so do you. Just so you know, I’m only staying for 4 hours max. I have classes tomorrow morning.”

“Alright I swear I will have you back by 2:00 am. Happy?” She kisses three fingers and raises it, going through the motion of swearing something.

“Very.” You glance at the clock on the wall, it’s 9:45 pm. “When are we leaving, how far away is the place?” You settle down on the couch besides her.

“The place is only a 10 minute drive from campus. I’ll call an uber in a bit. Let’s pregame before we leave.” With that, Sasha gets up from the couch and walks over to the pantry. Soon she emerges with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. She pours two shots and you both down it in seconds. She pours two more and you down it again, closing your eyes as you wait for the little burn in your throat to pass. Deciding that that was enough pregaming, Sasha picks up her phone and orders an uber from the app. She gets up again to return the rest of the tequila to the pantry. When she gets back, you both talk about how your classes went until she gets a notification on her phone saying that the uber has arrived. At the door, you slip on black ankle socks and black heeled ankle boots.

It is a short ride to the place and you get there pretty quickly. The car enters a relatively wealthy neighbourhood and stops in front of a gate. A man at the gate looks in the car and asks for a name. Sasha gives hers and the man then checks something off on a list and presses a button to open the gate. The uber driver drives for about two more minutes before reaching the front of the house. As the car is pulling up, you see several people scattered about the large lawn. You can also hear the loud music banging in your eardrums before even stepping out of the car.

“Uh, Sasha. Who did you say lived here again?” You ask, a little taken aback with how big the place is.

“I think the guy’s name is Reiner. Connie’s been friends with him for a year now.” You both say thanks to the driver and get out of the car. Bracing yourself, you and Sasha make your way into the house. Everywhere on the first floor, you see numerous people splayed about; some talking, some dancing, some making out and others playing beer pong. You spy a table in the middle of the room containing some drinks and snacks and make your way towards it. Sasha follows you, also texting Connie to ask where he is. 

“Connie says he’s on the fifth floor. To get there, we have to use the elevator. He gave me a code, he says that we have to input that in the elevator to access the floor.” After you get your drinks, you begin looking for the elevator. You eventually find it in a vague corner of the house and get on. As the door closes, you choose a floor number, the pinpad beeps three times and turns red. Sasha then inputs the code, the pinpad beeps three times again, turns green and then the elevator starts to move. 

You immediately notice the difference between this floor and downstairs as soon as you step out of the elevator with Sasha. It has a completely different vibe; downstairs was more chaotic while the fifth floor is a lot more chill with significantly fewer people. 

“Sasha, (Y/N), you made it.” You see Connie run up, place himself between both of you and then put his arms around you and Sasha and start walking in the direction of some other people. “You guys look great by the way.” 

As you’re walking, you observe the area. The fifth floor looks like it could be an entire apartment for a wealthy bachelor. From the elevator, you enter a large living room with huge couches and a flat screen tv covering an entire wall. One side of a room sports a large piano and not too far from it, there is also a drum set and a few guitars. Walking further, you see the kitchen to the back of the living room and a huge wine cellar next to it, stocked with an abundance of drinks. There is a hallway leading to the other doors that you guess are probably bedrooms and bathrooms. 

“Guys, this is Sasha and (Y/N).” Connie gets the attention of the few people that are sitting on the sofa and on several bean bags. “Sasha and (Y/N), this is Bertolt.” He goes around the circle introducing the several people. Both you and Sasha say hi to the people as he introduces them. “This is Floch, 

Annie, Armin, Franz, Hannah, Ymir, and Samuel. The guy over there is Reiner, this is his house. Oh, and there’s one more person here. I think he’s in the bathroom, you’ll see him eventually I guess.”

You recognize Ymir from your Korean class and smile at her, then you turn to greet everyone. “It’s nice to meet you guys.” You settle down on the couch next to Ymir and the person called Bertolt. Sasha goes over to share a beanbag with Connie. Most of the people are having conversations among themselves. Ymir is on her phone.

“Ymir hi, I think we have a class together.” 

“Yeah Korean.” She says quickly and then turns back to her phone, it doesn’t seem like she really wants to have a conversation so you drop it and turn to Bertolt. You notice that he has been observing you and he speaks before you say anything.

“Can I just say, you look absolutely amazing.” He says, a wide grin on his face.

“Aw thanks, um… it’s Bertolt right?” He nods to affirm your question. Bertolt is about to say something when you’re both distracted by people raising their voices. You turn and see Connie and Reiner in a heated argument.

“Are you kidding me? Cereal is obviously a soup.” Connie says, standing up.

“Cereal is not a soup. Just because it has both solids and liquids does not make it soup.” Reiner says, also standing up to face Connie. You’ve got to admit, their height difference was hilarious.

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

“I’M the idiot? Me? Connie out of the both of us, you’re saying that I’M the dumb one? Really? You guys, me or Connie, who dumber?” Everyone around you starts laughing, obviously enjoying the scene. You bring the cup you got earlier to your lips and take a swig but notice that it is empty. Getting up, you make your way to the kitchen and go through the variety of drinks present, trying to decide which one to take. Eventually you settle for a canned cocktail and get a small bag of chips as well. You turn around to go back to the others but stop suddenly as you notice someone behind you. Shocked, you yelp.

“Oh sorry, did I scare you?” You look up and make eye contact with the most beautiful green orbs. Suddenly, you remember what Connie had said about there being one more person on the floor; it must’ve been Eren. There is a look of concern across his face as he stares down at you, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You regain composure and his face settles into a smile.

“You’re (Y/N) right? I remember you from this morning” 

“I am, and you’re Eren.” His smile widens, thrilled that you remember his name as well. Eren is wearing black jeans with a short sleeved baby blue patterned button up shirt. The top three buttons are undone, revealing the silver chains resting on his chest. He also has a thick silver ring on his left hand. His arms are muscular but toned and his hair is done in the same style it was earlier. His eyebrows are thick and defined. You take a small whiff of his cologne; he smells a little like coconuts and that fresh rain smell. _Omg, he’s so hot._

“It’s nice to see you again.” Eren gets a can of beer, opens it, takes a small sip and leans on the wall. His eyes slowly leave yours and glide down your body. You clear your throat and his eyes move back to your face. His face reddens a bit and he chuckles and scratches the back of his head nervously, as if a little embarrassed to be caught checking you out so openly; he wasn’t exactly discreet. “So how do you know Reiner?” He seems to want to clear away the awkward air.

“I actually don’t. I was invited by Connie. How do you know him?” You answer, a bit amused by the situation.

“We’ve been best buds for a couple years now.” He takes another swig of his beer and stands up straight, leaving the wall. Slowly, he walks towards you and leans in until his face is a few inches from yours. You do nothing but stare into his eyes and tilt your head to the right, waiting for him to make a move. Normally you’d be more apprehensive but you’d had a few drinks so your inhibitions were a little low; you were a little bit of a lightweight. From the sharp smell of alcohol on his breath, you can tell that he’s been drinking too. You’re not sure what he’s doing but if he were to kiss you, you wouldn’t exactly mind. Eren rests his arms on either side of you on the counter behind you and you close your eyes. You wait for the contact but nothing happens. Instead, you feel Eren move past you and hear some rustling behind you. You open your eyes and see that he has grabbed a bag of chips. Suddenly you feel embarrassed. _Obviously, he’s not gonna kiss you. He doesn’t even know you, idiot._ Eren pulls back a little so that his face is still a few inches from yours.

“By the way, you look really, really nice.” He whispers and grins, seeing the flustered look on your face. Then he moves back and walks away. _Sweet Jesus._ _He was definitely flirting... right?_

You recollect yourself and then go back to meet the others. Drink in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, you settle down again between Ymir and Bertolt. Eren is sitting in between Reiner and Hannah; his arm is strung across Hannah’s shoulders. As you sit down, you see Armin trying to give Annie a lap dance. Key word trying, it’s not going very well and the entire thing looks very awkward. Armin’s face is noticeably red and Annie just looks uncomfortable. The others are yelling and cheering as it lasts another thirty seconds. You ask Bertolt what’s going on and he tells you that they are in the middle of truth or dare.

Armin is finally done with the lap dance and glances around the circle to see who he will choose next. His eyes roam past yours and land on Bertolt. “Bertolt, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you cried?”

“Damn Armin, you’re going for the deep stuff huh? The last time I cried was last night. I was coming down from a high and was hungry as hell and I realized that I had already eaten all my leftover pizza. It was truly sad.” Bertolt pretends to wipe a tear while the others burst out laughing. “Sasha, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the person with the shortest hair.” The person with the shortest hair is Connie. Connie realizes this too and stands up dramatically opening his arms and beckoning to Sasha. You’ve known for a while that Connie likes Sasha. He’s never actually said it but from hanging around the two of them, his feelings are pretty obvious to you. Seeing that Bertolt is supposedly really good friends with Connie, it is safe to assume that he most likely knows about his feelings for Sasha, which is why he set up this dare.You don’t know how Sasha has never noticed how in love Connie is with her. Unfortunately, you don’t think she feels the same way. Sasha gets up slowly and turns to face Connie. She seems to be a lot less excited than he is. Sasha leans in, pulls Connie in and gives him a quick but deep kiss on the mouth. She goes to sit down while Connie is left standing and grinning from ear to ear.

“(Y/N), truth or dare?” Sasha turns to you, a mischievous smile on her face. _Oh no._ She’s definitely up to something. You narrow your eyes at her.

“Truth.” You decide to play it safe.

“Out of everyone here, who would you like to hook up with the most?” All eyes turn to look at you. _Fucking hell, so much for playing it safe._ You roll your eyes at Sasha and then pretend to think it over even though you already know what your answer is. 

“Eren.” After a few more seconds, you answer and then take a big gulp of your drink. Your eyes roam the circle and stop when they connect with Eren’s. He stares at you intently with a smirk on his face, moves his arm from Hannah’s shoulders and sits up a little, crossing his arms. Realizing that you need to call on someone next to keep the game going, you break eye contact and look around the circle. “Um… Reiner, truth or dare?”

“Dare of course.”

“Alright, I dare you to post a dirty message on instagram with no context. And you can’t delete it for at least an hour.”

“Fine.” Reiner pauses to think about what to post and then beckons to the rest of the group. “Suggestions are welcome.”

“You should say ‘Gosh it’s so hard and long’ and put a crying face emoji. Now people won’t know whether you’re horny or sad.” Franz chips in. Reiner considers it for a second then picks up his phone and types a few things. After, he turns his phone to show you his screen. “Satisfied?” He asks you.

“Mhmm, your turn.”

“Eren, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the girl you’re most attracted to in the room. Notice I said girl and not person because then, it would obviously be me.” Reiner grins, proud of his joke.

“Oh please, you look like a fucking gorilla.” Connie says next to him. Reiner’s smile disappears and he elbows Connie in the stomach. Connie falls over and pulls Reiner down with him. They kick each other laughing, and thrash around for like ten seconds before they get up. Soon, everyone turns their attention back to Eren.

Eren wastes no time at all. He gets up and walks in your direction. You stand up as he arrives in front of you. “Are you down?” He asks you as he leans towards you. You nod, your heart beating fast. Immediately, Eren reaches his left hand to cup your face and brings his face close, placing his lips between yours. His lips are very soft. The kiss is gentle at first and steadily builds up momentum. You open your mouth more and gasp as Eren slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss. The others cheer around you but you both ignore them, the kiss turning into a full makeout. Your tongues dance around each others’ and your bodies press closer together. You bring your arms around his shoulders and run your right hand through his hair. Eren moans very quietly into your mouth and places his left hand on your waist and his right on your ass, giving it a soft squeeze.. 

“Get a room.” Someone calls out. Slowly you both pull apart, a string of saliva connecting your lips and both of you out of breath. You notice some lipstick smudged on his lips and reach out your thumb to wipe it off. Eren smiles and places a small kiss on your thumb and then moves back in to give you a soft, gentle kiss on your bottom lip. Finally he breaks away, a wide grin on his face. He licks his lips and winks at you, then walks back to where he was sitting. You also settle back down on the couch, your face hot. From across the room, you see Sasha giving you a thumbs up. As you expected, Eren was a great kisser.

“Alright Armin, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to text your crush right now.” Armin’s face reddens instantly and his eyes slowly shift to Annie. _Awe that's so cute._

“I quit the game.” Armin gets up and heads in the direction of the kitchen and Annie follows him. Soon enough, the game of truth or dare ends and people go back to having conversations with each other. Right now, you’re feeling a little hot so you go out onto the balcony by yourself. You look down and see that there are still a few people on the lawn outside. The breeze is a little chilly and you shiver slightly.

“Aren’t you a little cold?” You turn towards the voice; Eren had followed you outside. In his hands is a long black jacket, he offers it to you. You smile at him and he steps towards you then wraps it around your shoulders. 

“Thanks.”

“That was some kiss huh?” Eren comes to stand beside you, leaning on the rail and turning his body to face you. Your face is starting to feel hot again.

“It was. You’re a great kisser.” You smile at him. You’re not exactly sure why he’s bringing it up though. 

“So are you.” He has a playful look on his face and as much as you want to, you decide not to bite.

“Don’t worry, I won’t overthink it. It was just a game after all.” Eren looks a bit disappointed and his eyes are cast down for a second. Just as quickly, they lighten up again.

“Alright well, since we’re not overthinking this. Can I kiss you again?” You laugh out loud and grab Eren’s shirt, leaning your back against the rail and pulling him in front of you.

“Do whatever you want.” Eren rests his hands on the rail with you between them and leans in close. Your eyes shut and you bring your arms around his neck, feeling his back muscles. His lips meet yours once again, this time more aggressive. Your tongues find each other much quicker this time. You both pick up the pace and Eren moves his arms from the rail and wraps them around your waist, lifting you up slightly and pressing your body harder against his. He groans as you bite his bottom lip. After what feels like a long time, your lips separate and Eren sets you down. 

“Do you wanna go sit over there?” He points to a sofa in the corner of the balcony. You nod and he takes your hand and leads you to where you both sit down. Eren moves close to you and places his left arm on the couch space behind your shoulders. You spend the next few hours talking about random things like favourite movies, places to visit, pet peeves and things like that. He tells you that he’s renting one of the rooms in Reiner’s house and asks more questions about yourself. Eren is an amazing listener and he never fails to come up with things to talk about. As time passes, you feel yourself sobering up and also getting tired. The people downstairs have also been gradually leaving, though there were still a lot left. You glance at your phone, it’s almost 2:00 am and you have class tomorrow. As much as you would like to continue talking to Eren, you do not want a repeat of the previous night. 

He notices you glancing at your phone. “It’s getting late huh? I didn’t even notice.”

“Yeah, I think it’s time to go. I have morning classes.”

“Oh then let me call you an uber.” Before you respond, Eren brings out his phone from his pocket, gets your address and orders an uber. You both get up and go back inside the house. There’s only Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Bertolt, and Floch left. They’re playing monopoly; Connie and Reiner are screaming at each other as usual and the rest are watching, enjoying the show. Sasha looks up at you and smiles when she notices you with Eren. 

“See ya guys, we’re leaving.” Eren says, getting everyone else’s attention. They pause from the game and wave both of you goodbye.

“It was really nice to meet all of you and Reiner, thanks for having me.”

“No need to be so formal, you’re welcome any time. Plus, something tells me that you’ll be over here a lot.” He glances at Eren and smiles.

“I’m gonna stay here longer so I’ll see you later.” Sasha calls out to you as you and Eren walk to the elevator. 

As you make your way to the main floor, Eren receives a notification that the uber has arrived. _Perfect timing._ He offers to go with you as he feels uneasy about letting you ride in an uber by yourself so late at night. You oblige and he goes in the car with you. Feeling tired, you lean your head on his shoulder and doze off. Eren wakes you up when you arrive at your dorm. He tells the driver to wait a minute and goes out with you, walking you to the entrance of the building. 

“It was really nice talking to you tonight.” He goes in for a hug and wraps his long arms around your shoulders in a bear hug. You hug him back.

“You too. Goodnight.” You say as he releases you from the hug and walks towards the waiting car. Suddenly you feel very awake as you watch him leave. _What am I doing? This is a golden opportunity. Sasha won’t be back for a while, and Eren’s already here. He’s hot and attracted to me._ You watch him inch closer to the car and debate in your head about whether or not you’re seriously going to do what you’re thinking about. Eren opens the car door and you make up your mind. _Fuck it._

“Eren wait.” He stops and turns to look at you. “Do you wanna come up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff next chapter. Oop and I won't be updating next Sunday cuz I got midterms all week and no time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all lmaooo, I really didn't mean for the sex scene to last the entire chapter but oh well.

Eren freezes for a second, turns back towards the car, whispers something to the driver, shuts the door to the car and walks towards you. The car drives away. When Eren reaches where you are standing, you grab his hand and turn towards the building, scanning your key card to let you both in. Reaching the elevator, you both stand in silence as it moves up to your floor. You can feel your face burning, and your heart racing in anticipation of what is about to happen. Glancing to your side and up at Eren’s face, you notice him swallow thickly, his face flushed. The elevator dings and you get out and walk in the direction of your dorm room, Eren following closely behind. Finally you reach the room, scan your key card on a little pad next to the door handle, and then push the door open. You enter the dorm room and take off your shoes, Eren does the same. You walk down the hallway and arrive in the living room.

“Nice place.” He says, breaking the silence. Since Eren agreed to come up, you had been feeling increasingly nervous. It’s not like you had never had sex before, you’ve just never done it with someone this attractive. Since you had him in front of you, you were going to make the most of this night. You turn around and walk up to Eren. Reaching around his neck, you pull his face down to yours and connect your lips with his. Eren chuckles and kisses you back hard, all the awkwardness dissolving away instantly. Chucking his phone and jacket on the couch to free up his hands, Eren reaches down, places his hands on your hips and picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. As your mouths and tongues devour each other, you direct Eren to your room and he walks towards it still carrying you and keeping his lips on yours. You can feel your lower region already heating up.

Upon entering your room, Eren shuts the door and leans you against it, your legs still wrapped around his waist and your hands placed around his neck. He breaks away from the kiss and begins to place soft kisses all over your face. He goes to your cheeks, your jawline, and the area just below your ear. He proceeds to lick and suck on your neck, leaving each area wet as he moves from spot to spot. The entire room is filled with sounds of Eren sucking and you breathing heavily and loudly. You reach your hand from your neck to his hair, form it into a fist and pull on it gently. Eren moans quietly into your neck and moves his hands from your thighs to your ass, squeezing hard. You jump a little at the pressure and pull his hair a little rougher prompting Eren to bite you slightly hard on the side of your neck. Satisfied, his lips leave your neck and connect back to your own lips. As the seconds pass, you can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. You reach a hand down to the front of his now bulging jeans to cop a feel and are slightly shocked when you notice how hard he is. Eren groans into your mouth, grinding his hips against your hand a little.

You have a nice pace going, but you need more. It seems like Eren is thinking the same as he turns away from the door, still holding you and walks in the direction of your bed. Right before he gets there, he puts you down, setting you on your feet. He leans down and gives you a soft kiss on the mouth. You feel his fingers run up your thighs until they get to the hem of your dress. Before he goes any further, he pauses and looks at your face with an eyebrow raised, as if asking for permission. You smile and nod, lifting your arms up to allow him to lift the dress over your head. Earlier, you had opted to go without a bra, seeing as the dress was backless. Now you stood in front of Eren, almost completely naked apart from the thong you were wearing. Eren closes in, gives you a small kiss on your cheek, then gently pushes you onto your bed. You land softly on your back and lean up on your elbows, Eren standing at the foot of your bed. He watches you for a few seconds, his eyes gliding slowly from your face to your neck already covered with forming bruises to your breasts, down your stomach, and then to your moistened area. His eyes linger on there and he licks his lips, then moves his eyes back to yours.

“God (Y/N), you’re so fucking beautiful.” Eren’s eyes don’t leave yours as he slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt one by one, performing a little striptease. The chains on his neck clang against each other each time a button is undone. Your breath gets caught in your throat as you watch him.  _ He is so incredibly sexy.  _ Done with the last button, he takes off his shirt completely revealing his solid abs. As he is removing the shirt from his shoulders, you see his muscles flex a little. Next, Eren reaches down, undoes the button to his jeans, and pulls down the zipper, taking off the pants and making more prominent the outline of his cock under his boxers. You breathe in deeply and take in the sight, your eyes lingering on his boxers.

Eren proceeds to slowly climb onto the bed and on top of you, leaning on his elbows and forearms for support. You open your legs to allow him to slip between them. He stares at your face for a second before leaning in to devour your lips. His tongue glides past your teeth, causing you to open your mouth more. He alternates between your top and bottom lips and then starts to suck on your tongue. As Eren is kissing you, you slip your hand down, trailing your fingers down his abs and resting inside his boxers, you wrap your fingers around his cock. “Ah fuck (Y/N)” Eren lifts his lips from yours and gasps in your ear. He reaches down and removes your hand from his member. You give him a confused look but he just shakes his head and places your hands over your head. “Let me do something first.” 

You nod and relax, sitting your head on a pillow. With that, Eren starts to kiss down your body. going at a painfully slow rate. He trails kisses along your collarbone and stops when he reaches the middle of your chest. Your nipples harden as he hovers over them. Turning his attention to your left breast, he places his mouth over it and moves his right hand to your right breast. You shiver slightly as his cold, silver ring makes contact with your nipple. Eren lavishly sucks on your left breast and gently kneads and massages your right. The room is filled with sounds of his suckling and your heavy breathing. He pulls back slightly only to go back in and lick your left nipple while making eye contact. He goes back to sucking and tenderly grazes your nipple with his teeth. Satisfied, he turns his attention to your right breast and delivers the same treatment as your left. You could tell that he wanted to savour every single inch of you.

Done with your breasts, he trails soft kisses down your stomach and goes lower and lower until he is face to face with your cunt. Eren stares at and admires the sight, he can see your wetness through your thong. He looks up and you, smiles, and then places a kiss over your clothed sex. You gasp loudly and arch your back, anticipating more actions. Instead, he moves his mouth away, wraps his arms around your thighs, and places his lips on your left inner thigh. He trails kisses closer and closer to your core and when you think he’s about to get there, he skips over and goes to your right inner thigh. 

“Eren come on.” You’re desperate for his touch and he knows that, he’s teasing you on purpose. Eren bites down softly while firmly gripping your thighs. “Fuck...Eren please.” You’re so turned on you can’t stand it. At this point, your pussy is throbbing. He looks up at your face and your eyes plead with him to do something, anything so that you can get the release your body is desperately craving. With a swift movement, Eren slips off your underwear and buries his face in your pussy. You yelp, shocked at the sudden contact. 

“You’re very sensitive, aren’t you?” He stops and looks up at you. Feeling a little embarrassed, you throw your head back on the pillow and cover your face with your hands. “Uh uh, let me see you.” You slowly remove your hands from your face and look back at him. “I want you to watch me eat you out.” You shiver slightly at his words but comply with them, locking eyes with him. While looking at you, Eren slowly licks up from your opening to your clit and then repeats. He starts to pick up speed a little while licking you all over, your breathing becoming heavier by the second. He almost looks like a dog lapping up water. Beneath him you start squirming, a pit building in your stomach. Eren takes this as encouragement and brings his thumb to your clit while sucking on your flaps. Soon, the sound of your moaning is ringing all around the room.

Eren spreads open the flaps of your pussy with his fingers and begins to profusely lick and suck around the opening. Without warning, he plunges his tongue into you, an even louder moan escaping from your lips. He returns his thumb back to your clit and continues rubbing circles. The combo of his hot tongue sliding in and out of you and moving rapidly side to side while inside you, and his thumb rubbing circles on your clit is almost too much to handle. “Oh… Fuck… Eren.” Nearing relief, your hand instinctively goes to grab the back of his head and you arch your back. Eren buries his face deeper into your core and with that, you are sent over the edge. You make a fist in his hair and hold his face in place, riding out the wave of pleasure in his mouth while grinding on his face. Eren pauses over you and patiently waits for your orgasm to pass. He had made you cum with only his tongue and thumb, he was good. When you finally release your grip on his hair, he slowly lifts his mouth from your dripping cunt. Eren goes back down and takes a long lick, scooping some of your juices in his mouth and swallows. He crawls up until he is face to face with you and gives you a long, passionate kiss. You can taste yourself on him.

“Holy fuck Eren, that was amazing.” You say still out of breath as your lips separate. You gently push him to the side and climb on top of him, straddling him. You can feel his erection against your bare ass. Slowly, you lean down to whisper seductively in his ear. “My turn.” You playfully bite his ear, earning you a groan. Eren grabs your face and brings your lips to his again, his tongue grazing yours. You bite his lower lip and then separate, sitting up and staring down at him. Taking a second to admire his body, you run your fingers down his chest and abs. Eren shivers slightly.

You remove your legs from around his hips and position your body lower so that your face is directly over his boxers. Unlike Eren, you were not going to take a million hours getting down to it. Plus you could tell that he could not wait much longer as his dick was literally twitching. You wrap two fingers around the hem of his boxers and pull down. Eren raises his hips slightly to allow you to pull the boxers off completely.

“What the fu…” You gasp and stare in disbelief. In shock, you look up at Eren who laughs out.

“I feel like I need to apologize for that.” He says, still laughing at the expression on your face.

It’s a bit silly to say but you had never seen a cock quite so large, which is why you were shocked initially. Wanting to get the former mood back, you wrap both hands around his cock and stroke it slowly but not gently. Eren quiets down immediately and his body tenses up. His dick is already dripping with precum and you use some of that as lubricant as well as leave some saliva on it to let you move your hands seamlessly. You leave small kisses all around his member and feel his cock get even larger. You bring your lips to his balls and lick and suck on them while pumping his cock with your hand. Eren groans and starts to breathe loudly. Then you trace your tongue upwards, from his balls up his girthy shaft, to the tip. When you get to the tip, you lick circles around, teasing him with your tongue. 

“Hah… shit…” His dick is twitching like crazy. You drop a playful kiss on the tip and then take him in your mouth. “Fuck” It is a tight fit and you can barely fit him in no matter how wide you open. You wait a few seconds to let your mouth adjust to his size and make sure you’re able to breathe normally, stifle your gag reflex, and then start to move up and down. In your mouth, you can feel every vein, texture, and throb; you can feel every single reaction from Eren, like the way his cock twitches when you flick your tongue while sucking. This fact is an incredible turn on and you feel yourself getting wet again. You rub your thighs together, trying to create some friction for yourself while pleasuring him. Eren notices this and breathily asks you to arch your back. You do so and stick your ass in the air. As you’re sucking him, Eren moves his right hand over and starts to rub your clit. You moan with him in your mouth causing a vibration in his dick. Eren moans loudly and instinctively thrusts upwards, pushing his cock down your throat and making you gag a little, tears forming at the corner of your eyes. He looks at you apologetically and settles down, sweat forming on forehead. You stifle your gag reflex once more, take a deep breath, and push your head down, deepthroating him again. At this point, Eren is moaning loudly without restraint while still moving his fingers around your clit. The sounds he is making turns you on even more and you take it as motivation to go even deeper.

You are able to handle his manhood down your throat for a while but soon, you need to come up for air. While you release him from your mouth to breathe, you pump his cock a few times. “Fuck (Y/N)... I’m so close.” Even though Eren is being pleasured senseless, he doesn’t forget about you and plunges two fingers into your hole, curling it upwards; this causes you to squeal. His fingers play with your pusssy and thrust in and out of you while you continue to pump his cock. As you’re about to take his cock in your mouth again, Eren pulls you upwards and flips you over so that he is laying on top of you. He kisses you deeply and then asks out of breath. “Condoms… where?” He is barely able to put together a sentence.

“Don’t worry, I’m on birth control.” Eren smiles and kisses you again. Seeing as you’re already somewhat loose from the fingering, he grabs his dick and pumps it a few times before slowly and carefully gliding it into you, stretching you out. You gasp as you feel a little bit of pain; it’s been a while since you’ve had sex. Eren waits patiently for your pussy to adjust around him though you can feel him twitching in anticipation. The pain fades away and you nod at him. With that, he starts to move. He goes at moderate speed and slowly starts to speed up. Neither of you will last very long as you’re still very sensitive from your last orgasm and Eren is already very close from you giving him head. 

“Shit (Y/N) you feel fucking amazing.” As Eren is thrusting into you, he leans down and alternates between kissing your neck and moaning in your ear. Most guys you’d been with were afraid to moan but Eren obviously did not give a fuck about that, and you liked it a lot. As he is kissing and biting your neck, you take a whiff of his hair. He smells like coconut and fresh rain.  _ Fuck he smells so good. _ You make a fist in his hair and pull on it a little, he seemed to like it when you did that before. Eren releases his lips from your neck, groans and starts slamming into you, making your bed creak. He reaches a hand down and starts rubbing your clit as well. Eren is about to reach release and he needs you to cum too. You feel immense pleasure both inside and on the surface. Eren gives a few more deep thrusts. That and the rubbing of your clit is enough to send you over the edge. You moan loudly, thrashing around in utter bliss. Your walls close around Eren’s cock and that sends him over the edge. He releases a deep, guttural moan and just barely pulls out, his cum flying all over your stomach. You both pause to catch your breath and as soon as Eren comes to his senses, he reaches over to the cabinet by your bed, takes a wipe from the pack and cleans his cum from your stomach, tossing it in a little trash can next to your bed.

He flops down beside you, lays on his side with his body turned to you, and reaches his hand to cup your face; his thumb and index finger on the side, and his other fingers behind your ear. You turn to face him. “That was amazing.” He leans in and kisses you deeply. “You were amazing.” He kisses you again.

“It was great for me too.” You smile at him. After cumming hard twice, all the energy has left your body and you feel exhausted. You yawn and rub your eyes. “You can sleep over if you want, if you’re too tired to go back.” Your eyes are getting heavier with each passing second. You turn your body and lay on your opposite side with your back to Eren, you reach over to your cabinet and set an alarm on your alarm clock for 8:00 am.

“Great, thanks.” He moves his body closer to yours and places his arm over your waist.

“Mhmm.” You’re too tired to answer. The last thing you remember is Eren placing a soft kiss on your shoulder. “Goodnight.” He whispers. You pass out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dick put you to sleep. oop btw, you should still use a condom even if you're on birth control for added protection. Lol idk why I felt the need to say this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of creating another series where it's just one-shots with different characters each chapter but like with just smut (very much similar to this chapter). So let me know which characters from aot you wanna see and what types of scenarios. Thanks ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly introductions and trying to get a feel of who reader is. In the next chapter, we start to get into more spicy Eren stuff yay.


End file.
